Talk:Events/@comment-188.117.237.115-20150516115325/@comment-25573569-20150520072111
"Well, I've more or less just started the game (I'm in Degus Gila Ice Cave), but I'd like to help any way I can - essentially, I'll add information when I learn something that isn't already here. And I'll appreciate your help in sorting if I don't know how to do something technically." Thank you. Actually, I started editing back when I was just in the Great Yap Gotz. There's a lot of information to contribute as long as it is fresh, and now that I actually got far I don't know what to contribute since it got overwritten by new information. I'd really appreciate it if new players track which place to trigger the dialouge, and what it says. There's lots of valuable information right inside it. I'll help you out if need be. "How did you get the eerie statue to give you the Azure key? When I came to, it, I couldn't do anything with it. Does that require the clean water, too?" '' Yes, that requires the clean water. That's the thing with Elminage Gothic. You have to trigger the quests in order, so you can finish it. To be able to get the Azure Key, go to Guatella Grotto B1F X8 Y15 first, then B2F Secret's Eerie Statue. Basically it's all "Oh hey, if I do clean the slates, I can see the key slot inside! Maybe if I find the other slate, I can find the key!" "Oh, this eerie statue has a key inside, whoopdedoo, I have treasure!" "Screw you, I'm a ''Burgler (true monster entry), I won't give you the treasure." The party draws its weapons towards the enemy, having no choice but to silence the opposing enemy. "I shall challenge you in battle!" ... "Also, I haven't managed to do "Treasure-guarding demon", either - I've found the leprechaun in Guatella Grotto, but I wasn't sure what to do after that. Which "cave" do these short instructions mean, anyway? The Ice Cave, maybe? It's not Tsur-Kun, or the coordinates here are wrong. Speaking of which, some of the instructions are incomplete - '' That's why I want to make map pages, or at least divide the sections of the map into sections. Header "Guatella Grotto" what tablet to get, those stuff, plus the quest descriptions and dialouges. Thankfully, the place goes in order. There's a Quest description for Treasure-guarding demon, and it's right next to the key in Events. I just followed the ! on the maps. '''Thief's Old Tricks' Upon reaching the second underground floor of the Grotto, you find a suspicious-looking man seated next to a treasure chest. According to the man, he cannot open the chest and he will give you the contents if you open it for him. Apparently, he only wants to see what's inside. Treasure-guarding demon In Dondun's Tavern, you overheard some rumours. It is said that in the nearby grotto there is a treasure chest guarded by a demon. Though impassable, there may be a small hole to get through. Follow it to the end, and maybe you'll meet the demon. ---- "take "Lifelike", for example - it just says "Start: B1F", but not B1F of which dungeon. I can only presume it's the Ice Cave, but it's a bit confusing." Over Lifelike, it's in Degus Gila Ice Cave, but you need to get the Airstone on B3F, first. It's underneath the ladder when you first get there, I think, then use Balad. Use Soasero after you get the Key:Airstone and not the Alchemist craft Airstone. >_> So you can walk on tiles. There is a required area to go into over B4F, but you need to be able to walk on tiles to get it. Same for Trials of Ice. Thankfully, the quests go in order of the dungeons they are in, plus it is written on the Events List itself. I agree over it being confusing. :( I'll put the draft page on my Sandbox, which I'll link after I put all the descriptions of quests. Can yoiu note what Servant looks like in battle? I have a )Dragonewt) Servant, but I haven't noted what it does at all. Lifelike You encountered a warrior in Degus Gila Ice Cave. He says he was attacked by his own trusted companions. It seems that they began to change the moment they entered the ice cave.